The ink-jet technology is a contact free dot matrix printing procedure. Ink is issued from a small aperture directly onto a specific position on a medium. Hue P. Le, Journal of Imaging Science and Technology, Volume 42, Number 1, January/February 1998. Inkjet printing is a non-impact method for producing printed images by the deposition of ink droplets in a pixel-by-pixel manner to an image-recording element in response to digital signals. There are various methods that may be utilized to control the deposition of ink droplets on the image-recording element to yield the desired printed image. In one process, known as drop-on-demand inkjet, individual droplets are projected as needed onto the image-recording element to form the desired printed image. Common methods of controlling the ejection of ink droplets in drop-on-demand printing include thermal bubble formation (thermal inkjet (TIJ)) and piezoelectric transducers. Thermal inkjet printers use resistors to create heat, which in turn vaporizes ink to form a bubble; as the bubble expands, some of the ink is pushed out of the nozzle. A vacuum is created when the bubble collapses, which pulls more ink from the cartridge into the print head. In another process known as continuous inkjet (CIJ), a continuous stream of droplets is generated and expelled in an image-wise manner onto the surface of the image-recording element, while non-imaged droplets are deflected, caught, and recycled to an ink sump. Inkjet printers have found broad applications across markets ranging from desktop document and photographic-quality imaging, to short run printing of grand format, billboard advertisements and lightfast industrial labeling.
Ink compositions containing colorants used in inkjet printers can be classified as either pigment-based, in which the colorant exists as pigment particles suspended in the ink composition, or as dye-based, in which the colorant exists as a fully solvated dye species that consists of one or more dye molecules. Pigments are highly desirable since they are far more resistant to fading than dyes. However, pigment-based inks have a number of drawbacks. Great lengths must be undertaken to reduce a pigment particle to a sufficiently small particle size and to provide sufficient colloidal stability to the particles. Pigment-based inks often require a lengthy milling operation to produce particles in the sub-micron range needed for most modern ink applications. If the pigment particles are too large light scattering can have a detrimental effect on optical density and gloss in the printed image.
Water-based pigment dispersions are well known in the art, and have been used commercially for applying films, such as paints, to various substrates. The pigment dispersion is generally stabilized by either a non-ionic or ionic technique. When using the non-ionic technique, the pigment particles are stabilized by a polymer that has a water-soluble, hydrophilic section that extends into the water and provides entropic or steric stabilization. Representative polymers useful for this purpose include polyvinyl alcohol, cellulosics, ethylene oxide modified phenols, and ethylene oxide/propylene oxide polymers. While the non-ionic technique is not sensitive to pH changes or ionic contamination, it has a major disadvantage for many applications in that the final product is water sensitive. Thus, if used in ink applications or the like, the pigment will tend to smear upon exposure to moisture.
In the ionic technique, the pigment particles are stabilized by a polymer of an ion containing monomer, such as neutralized acrylic, maleic, or vinyl sulfonic acid. The polymer provides stabilization through a charged double layer mechanism whereby ionic repulsion hinders the particles from flocculating. Since the neutralizing component tends to evaporate after application, the polymer then has reduced water solubility and the final product is not water sensitive.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,698 discloses a pigmented ink for ink jet printers which comprises an aqueous carrier medium, and pigment particles dispersed in an AB or BAB block copolymer having a hydrophilic segment and a segment that links to the pigment. The A block is a hydrophobic polymer of an acrylic monomer, whereas the B block(s) is a hydrophobic polymer of an acrylic monomer.
Graft copolymeric stabilizers comprising various acrylate derivatives are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,781. The incorporation of organosols having crystallizable polymeric moieties into the ink compositions provided improved blocking resistance and improved erasure resistance when used in ink transfer, ionographic, electrographic and electrophotographic color printing or proofing processes.